


Lost & Found

by darwinsdonut



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cat Benatar, M/M, Modern AU, found cat, lost cat, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinsdonut/pseuds/darwinsdonut
Summary: Washington's lost his cat- and Maine has found it.





	Lost & Found

**Lost Cat: Cat Benatar. Brown tabby & white. Yellow eyes. Very sweet & friendly. If found please call:**

The poster ended with a picture and a phone number. Washington tacked it to a light pole and walked on. He’d gone another block and had another poster ready when he saw them. 

A man who had to be at least 6’5 and could probably kill Washington just by laying on him stood about twenty feet away, bending toward Cat Benatar. The pretty fluffy cat mewed up at him and his hand, big enough to scoop up the full-size cat, carefully lifted her. She meowed and he started to pet her, talking quietly. 

Washington had no choice but to approach, and as he did he caught the gentle tones of the stranger: “Hey, pretty kitty; hi there. Where are you supposed to be? Can’t be a stray, someone must’ve lost you. Boy, you’re a pretty thing, though.” 

“Ex- excuse me,” Washington said, stopping a few feet away, pretending he wasn’t intimidated. The man holding his cat looked over with a smile and bright green eyes. 

“Yes?” 

“That’s- um-” 

Thankfully, the stranger was at least less awkward than Washington, and spotted the posters and put two and two together. “Oh! She’s yours?” 

Cat Benatar _mrrrp_ ed, rubbing her face against the stranger’s, and he laughed lightly as he ran his large hand along her back. 

“Yes, she’s mine,” Washington said, laughing as he watched his cat exude affection over this huge stranger that didn’t at all look like a cat person. 

“Well, we should get her home safe, then,” he said, and gestured with his free hand back toward the direction Washington had come from. “Shall we?” 

Washington had actually come around in a square, and it would be faster to keep heading in that direction to get home, but… There was something about the stranger’s deep green eyes and affection for Cat Benatar that had Washington wanting to get to know him better. “Uh- sure.” 

Washington started down the sidewalk, and the stranger filled the air with friendly chatter, petting Cat Benatar as they walked. Eventually, the little tabby cat crawled up to the man’s shoulder and laid on it, drawing stares from passersby. Washington suppressed an eye-roll at his cat, who did this while staring at him as if he’d offended her somehow. (He probably had.) 

Washington learned more about his cat’s new friend as they walked. His name was Matt, and he was on his way to meet an old acquaintance for lunch when he ran into Cat Benatar. Washington started to apologize, but Matt quickly informed him that he had no interest in seeing this old friend, and also that this old friend was an animal lover and would understand. 

They rounded the blocks, talking and laughing and connecting on a level Washington hadn’t with anyone in a while. By the time they reached Washington’s apartment, it was apparent neither of them held any over-eagerness to part ways. Washington got to his front door and still hadn’t readied himself for eternal farewell with Matt. 

And, fortunately for Washington, neither had Matt. 

“So, hey,” Matt said, as Washington dropped his cat back inside. “I still don’t want to go see that friend, but maybe lunch wouldn’t be too awful with you. There’s- there’s a little Indian restaurant just around the corner, with a cinema right next to it. Might be nice to spend an afternoon with someone who named their cat Cat Benatar.” 

Washington laughed, grinning. “There’s actually a story behind that name.” 

Matt grinned back at him. “I’d love to hear it. Over some curry?” 

Washington had misread the stranger at the start. And maybe this whole thing was weird, and not at all what he’d expected when he headed out, but he had nothing to do besides some laundry and cleaning- and honestly, who cared about any of that. 

“Curry sounds excellent.”


End file.
